Looks can be deceiving
by Willenskraft
Summary: Sebastian has plans but he should never underestimate Kurt Hummel. Looks can be deceiving, better guess again.


There's a thing about Kurt that Sebastian hates. Well, honestly he's pretty sure he hates everything about the boy, but one thing in particular is just annoying beyond belief. When they first met Sebastian instantly felt repulsed by Kurt's flamboyant clothes, stupid flawless porcelain skin, possessive attitude towards Blaine and a chronic case of bitch face. Come on, the guy is a joke.

Everything about him is screaming "GAY" and if it comes to that he should bring a rainbow flag everywhere he goes. Sebastian's sure he has a poster of Emmett Honeycutt somewhere in the closet which he draws his fashion inspiration from. Still among everything there's one thing irks Sebastian the most. Hummel's always so composed and put-together, like everything in his life has to be under total control and it drives Sebastian crazy. Being a very confident bastard, Sebastian's totally comfortable in his skin and everything he does he does simply because he wants to so it's extremely frustrating to witness Kurt's tacit – and sometimes not so tacit – disapproval every time the three of them go out together – which judging by Kurt's attitude he hates with every fiber of his being. Poor thing still thinks Sebastian still tries to steal Blaine.

But this dramatic shit can't fool Sebastian, he's not buying it. He's seen enough to know that sometimes the most innocent one has the dirties mind, and even a nun can be more promiscuous then a whore. Blain thinks Hummel needs to be saved all the time and the boy hangs on his lips, looking lovey-dovey and all that jazz. But if Sebastian's right –and he's always right about such things- Blain may be what Kurt wants but not what he needs. And what Kurt needs is a good fuck and no control whatsoever. So Sebastian hates Kurt for his cowardice, he wants to challenge him, to make him cut loose and stop being such a ridiculous prude.

Sure at first he wanted Blaine, but it didn't take a genius to understand that the boy's just a kid, an open book and there's no mystery in him. Yeah, he's got one hell of an ass but even that's not enough to make Sebastian put an actual afford. Even now when they're at some new place in Columbus -pseudo glamorous but shitty altogether- Anderson is like a puppy, eager to try and taste everything, his eyes shining brightly in the neon lights of the club. Sebastian's no longer interested in him. It's too simple.

But Kurt… He's sitting at the bar, sipping some girly cocktail and looks daggers at Sebastian. He holds his head up proudly, showing that he's too good for this dirty hole with layers and layers of clothes on hiding as much skin as possible, perfectly coiffed hair and brand poker face. Sebastian just wants to shake him and shout: "Why the hell do you have to be so fucking uptight all the time!?". Why does he even care? That's the million dollar question, God help him. The problem is he actually sees something in Kurt. A potential, ever blazing fire in sapphire eyes. He sees his true colors shown every time they throwing insults at each other, fighting like crazy and it's hot as hell and the closest thing to sex you can experience out of the bedroom. So he wants it all. Sebastian wants to destroy this cold exterior and leave Kurt naked, well both figuratively and literally speaking. He wants to make him lose control and just give in.

And Sebastian has every intention to make this happen. He's dancing, moving to a techno beat, that's pulsing in his veins, his eyes on Kurt, practically eating the boy alive. His hands are sliding along his slender body, spreading pleasant sensation on the heated skin. It's so easy to imaging Kurt's hips sway sinfully to meet his, back arching, ass grinding and his head tilted back against Sebastian's shoulder that he lets out a quiet moan. He knows Kurt's watching him, cold blue eyes follow his every move. He's sure boy's traitorous mind projects everything Sebastian's experiences hands do on Kurt's own body and even from where he stands Sebastian notices his heavy breathing or how uncomfortable he suddenly looks, pressing his long legs together or how these white fingers lingers on the column of his neck where his skin's already colored. Good. Sebastian craves him like that, loose and shattered, lost in his filthy thoughts and completely out of control for once. His cock is hard and aching, pressed to the rough material of his jeans as he goes commando. And it's all because of that bitch. Kurt is not even near him, but Sebastian can feel him everywhere.

He eye fucks the boy and shivers because of the way Hummel tilts his chin up, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes, lips red and swollen, constantly worried by his teeth. It drives Sebastian out of his senses. He's so turned on that it physically hurts to move. All he wants is to grab this little piece of shit and fuck him senseless in the bathroom stall, marking his perfect skin, biting it hard as he thrusts in boy's tight little ass and ruin him for everyone else especially for sweet, caring Blainey. The odds are they even fuck with their clothes on, JFC.

Gosh, Sebastian hates Kurt. He hates him so damn much and still he can't stop looking at the boy. What the fuck is wrong with him? He'll think about it later. Sebastian's just about to palm himself, caution be damned but suddenly something shifts between them and for a brief moment he can swear to God he sees a knowing smile spreading on Kurt's face, his eyes dark and full of something Smythe can't even name. But then Kurt darts a quick glance at Blain, who wiggles happily on the dance floor, overwhelmed by the amount of alcohol his small body managed to consume, before standing up. With a final sharp gaze at Smythe he goes right to the bathroom.

A rush of arousal surges through him and he's not a kind of person that needs to be told twice, so he hurries, following the boy, his cock twitches in interest. Sebastian can't even see straight and it's nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with images supplied by his overshadowed by lust mind. Has he imagined all that, that evil smile that made him shiver in anticipation? Before he can even process that thought he's pressed against the door and Kurt's lips are on his.

He groans, completely lost in the sensation and pulls Kurt closer on autopilot, digging his fingers in his divine hips, and starts respond to the kiss with a new vigor. He's sure he still hates Hummel, but the boy's lips are fucking fantastic and it's positively impossible to resist. He wants to ravish him, to devour the taste of his plump lips, to swallow every hitched breath he lets out.

The heat between them is palpable. It sets Sebastian's skin on fire and intensifies every sensation. It's madness and it's beautiful. Kurt's lips are soft and hot, and demanding. He's not gentle at all, he takes what he wants, all teeth and tongue, marking Sebastian's skin – nibbling at the line of his jaw before moving down to the column of his neck, biting hard and then immediately soothing the mark with his tongue. The pain is intoxicating and much needed, it goes straight to Sebastian's cock, his back arches and hips collide with Kurt's, trying to seek some friction as both guys moan, gasping.

"I want you… Fuck, Kurt, I want you so bad. You have n…" Sebastian can't finish his thought. He lets out a long moan, head tilting back and eyes closing involuntarily when Kurt's hand cups his throbbing erection through the jeans.

"Then take me" the boy breathes in his ear, a hot whisper burning soft skin. "If you can" he adds and chuckles. He's voice's harsh and lower then the Warbler's ever heard it. Sebastian opens his eyes and Kurt's looking at him, arching a perfect brow. He's mocking Sebastian, making fun of his sudden inability to think somewhat coherently.

"What, Sebastian, cat got your tongue?" He practically purrs those words, sliding his hot lips over the boy's neck, right where his blood frantically pulses through the vein.

"My, almighty Sebastian Smythe can't come up with a comeback all of a sudden". Kurt teases with a mischievous smile as he licks his lips, eyes blown and dark.

Sebastian's too hard and worked up to be a smart ass right now, his hips moving on their own accord with every evil stroke of Kurt's hand. The boy turns over, pressing his back to Sebastian's chest, moaning ever so slightly, and then rolls his hips in this so goddamn tight and oh so thin pants, pulling a groan from Sebastian's throat.

"You think… ah you think I'm so predictable, don't you?" Kurt asks, tilting his head as if he involuntary wants to grant Sebastian better access to his long white neck. "Looks can be deceiving, Sebastia-ah…" he trails off with a whimper and presses the heel of his palm to his crotch, letting out a shaky breath.

Sebastian's eyes flatter open and he sees them both in the mirror on the opposite side of the small room. While it's very hypnotizing, somehow it sobers him. He encircles his hand around Kurt's middle and holds him tight, pulling the boy closer and meeting the moves of his hips. He can't stop looking at Kurt, his head thrown back, resting on Sebastian's shoulder, lips swollen and parted, throat trembling with every chattered breathe. He's gorgeous like this, lost and pliant, and so fucking hot. Sebastian's looking at them very closely, getting off on the image and all the little noises Kurt lets out when Sebastian mouths on the hot skin of his neck, sucking hard.

"Oh, I know you, Kurt" Sebastian says, thrusting his hips. He grits his teeth, suppressing a moan. If it goes like this, the whole thing will be over very quickly and Sebastian has plans for Kurt.

Apparently the boy gives a shit about his plans 'cause what comes next makes Sebastian's brain short-circuit. Kurt takes his free hand by a wrist and brings it to his mouth, never stopping the circle motions of his hips. Sebastian holds his breath and watches in the mirror how Kurt parts his lips and slides Sebastian's long index in his hot, wet mouth. Smythe shedders, whimpering and he can't even be embarrassed by this at the moment. Pressure building low in this stomach's overwhelming and his cock's licking and aching mercilessly. He moans like it's a fucking song, lost in the sensation of gorgeous mouth and –Holy Fuck- so insatiable tongue.

Kurt smirks at him as if he sees right through him, his azure eyes never leaving Sebastian's as the boy starts grinding into his hips. Sebastian can feel the crease of his ass and can so easely imagine how his cock slides in and out of that booty. He's so close and Kurt – oh, God, he hates him- takes another finger in and sucks them like they're candy, hollowing his cheeks and making perfect tiny noises that drive Sebastian crazy. He can't stop the sounds spilling from his mouth, his head lolled as his hips thrust in earnest. He's going to come. His legs are shaking and it seems like every muscle in his body's gonna give up right now so he grips Kurt tighter.

Sebastian feels how his orgasm's building deep inside, electric pulses going straight to his swollen cock. He sees Kurt through the half-lidded eyes, the boy's sucking hard and he's sinfully beautiful and so stunningly wild like this. Suddenly Sebastian can feel how it'd be like to thrust inside this lean body, pounding this gorgeous ass into the mattress. How hot and wet, and tight it'd be… and this image overshadows everything else and pushes him over the edge. He comes, letting out a scream, muffled by Kurt's skin, his body shakes with the force of his orgasm and his legs threaten to give up.

"Oh God" he breaths, gasping for air and still shaking. He feels filthy, his cum hot and wet in his jeans. Kurt lets out his fingers, disentangles himself gracefully from Sebastian's now weak grip and smiles at him like a Cheshire cat, licking his red lips.

"Well, you can call me Kurt" he laughs, stepping closer and Sebastian can't function properly, not yet. He just stares at the boy, trying to create a witty remark but nothing comes up. He hates it. Apparently Sebastian's mental struggle's pretty obvious in his post-orgasm haze. Kurt smirks -when the hell did he start smirking? It's totally Sebatian's thing - and leans forward, whispering in his ear:

"Never judge a book by its cover, Sebastian" he says, his voice low and a little bit husky. "You don't know me and what I'm capable of. Next time you play with me, you're gonna be a sobbing mess on the floor".

To say that Sebastian is shocked would be a fucking understatement of a millennium. He gasps, swallowing and winces as his soft cock tries to twitch, apparently interested in the threat.

Kurt chuckles and steps back, then grabs a knob of the door, pulling it slightly to make Sebastian get out of the way. The Warbler does so, and fortunately his ability to fire back and his bright personality come back so the boy lets out a genuine laugh that startles Kurt a little bit. But Hummel quickly schools his face to a neutral expression.

"What?" he asks, arching his chestnut brow.

"I knew there's much more than meets the eye in you" Sebastian says, winking at him.

At his Kurt actually smiles, color creeping his cheeks and it's unbelievable how this boy, who just a couple minutes ago was a freaking sex god, now looks so innocent and even shy. He looks up and Sebastian can see a brief moment when his blue eyes sparkle with a fire of passion and mischief.

"You have no idea" he says and with final glance at the Warbler he leaves the room.

Sebastian stays there for a while, trying to fully accept the idea that Kurt -I'm a nun -Hummel just fucked his brains out without even actually fucking him and gave him the best fucking orgasm in his pretty promiscuous life and it's just a crazy thought.

But after all, Sebastian wanted exactly this, didn't he? The fact that it should've been him who fucked Kurt not the other way round is… well, details.


End file.
